September 2006
As Alexis was on the surgery table, she asked Patrick and Robin to let her daughters know that she loved them. Patrick tried to let her know that she would make it, and when she insisted that they humor her, Robin agreed to make sure that her daughters knew what she had said. Patrick wheeled Alexis back into her room after the surgery while Ric and Sam were waiting. He let them know that the surgery went as planned and that the oncologist would let them know about the results. Patrick searched Robin out after the surgery at the pier. He asked her why she had left so quickly after the surgery, and Robin let him know that Alexis's desire to have them tell her daughters that she loved them brought out her desire to have children. She had suppressed this desire for a long time but at times felt the need to foster a relationship with a child like what she had with her mother. Patrick encouraged her to take the chance if that was what she wanted. He let her know that he had been wrong by calling her a coward, and that having been exposed to the possibility to living with HIV, made him realize how brave she actually was. He encouraged her to do whatever she desired to do, and that she would make a great mother. Outside of Laura's hospital room, Patrick was telling Robin that Laura had been unresponsive to any of his tests, and that there was no hope for recovery. Luke came by, and Robin pressed on him the possibility of a new drug treatment, that it may help Laura, and that the best possibility would be that she would recover fully and permanently. Patrick tried to have Luke understand that the treatment was dangerous, and make her require to relive the trauma of killing her father, which might ultimately kill her. At the end, Luke decided that he needed to meet the doctor who had developed this new treatment, before agreeing to anything. Before leaving the two doctors, he told them that they must not let anyone know what they had talked about. Sam and Nik arrive at the hospital and find Robin and Patrick for an update on Alexis. Robin informs the two that Alexis's lung has collapsed and that they need to perform surgery to insert a tube into the chest to relieve some of the pressure. She informs them that Alexis is weakened by the cancer and the pneumonia. Nik asks Robin and Patrick if this means that she may not survive the surgery. Patrick informs them that Alexis might die if they do not allow them to operate. Nik agrees to sign off on the paperwork permitting them to perform the surgery. Patrick informs Nik that he has made the right decision and that she will be in good hands. Patrick runs a fever and starts to worry that it means he could be HIV+. Robin takes his temperature and confirms he is running a fever. She tells him that running tests doesn't mean he is HIV+ and that he could just have the flue. Alan approaches them at the nurses' station and asks them what they called him for. Patrick tells him he has flu-like symptoms and is running a fever. Alan takes his blood for tests and tells him that they will know by tomorrow if he is HIV+ or not but feels there is a very good chance he isn't since he got on the protocols as soon as he was exposed to the virus. Alan leaves him alone to talk to Robin. Robin tells him that she understands how he feels and that despite the fact that Alan is a very good, compassionate doctor, he doesn't know what he is going through waiting to see if he is HIV+ or not. Patrick reminds her that she does know what he is going through. Patrick confides in Robin that he isn't up to the challenge of being HIV+. Robin tells him that this isn't a marathon but a disease that he will have to live through if he has it and that he helped her come out of her cocoon by not allowing her to hide from life and she is going to return the favor. She tells Patrick that she isn't going to allow him to go home and spend the whole night worrying about whether he is HIV+ and go research his symptoms and drive himself crazy. She tells him she is taking him home to give him some T.L.C. and distract him from his thoughts. He asks her what he did to deserve someone as fantastic as her in his life. Robin tells him that flattery will get him everything. Patrick is awoken by Kelly working in the kitchen. Kelly informs him that she was not aware that he had spent the night and begins to flirt with him when Robin arrives home with some chicken soup. Robin warns her to be careful as she may not be able to handle what he has. Robin hands him the soup, only to have him ask her if she will spoon feed him. Robin tells him that it's not her style and says that it would be more Kelly's approach. Kelly begins to feed Patrick when Lainey walks out and begins to coddle him as well. Robin reminds the two women of their appointments for the day finally leaving Patrick alone with herself. Patrick receives a call from the lab with his recent HIV test results. He contacts the lab and is informed that his results are still negative. Patrick suggests that they should celebrate. Category:2006 Summary